


There is nothing left about Nishinoya Yuu

by YagiRisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #HPP2018, Blood, Distopia, Gen, Inspector!Daichi, Platonic Relationships, a bit gore idk, psycho-pass!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagiRisa/pseuds/YagiRisa
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu sudah mati dan tidak ada yang tersisa tentangnya. Psycho-Pass!AU. Untuk HAIKYUU PAIR PARADE Week 4: Distopia!AU





	There is nothing left about Nishinoya Yuu

**Author's Note:**

> A Haikyuu Fanfiction
> 
> For Event #HaikyuuPairParade
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Untuk meramaikan arsip platonik!AsaNoya dan Haikyuu Pair Parade prompt: Distopia.
> 
> Psycho-Pass!AU.
> 
> Warn: domestic violence. Some sensitive stuffs. Of course; blood.  
> Selamat membaca.

Divisi 3 Departemen Investigasi Kriminal punya seorang kriminal laten yang sudah lama berada di sana, menduduki salah satu meja di markas itu, mengenakan perangkat holo di tangannya, bertingkah seolah dia adalah seorang manusia biasa—seolah dia adalah manusia dengan hue (warna jiwa) secerah langit siang musim panas dan angka koefisien kriminal seperti orang normal lainnya. Tidak banyak barang di mejanya. Pemiliknya adalah tipe-tipe pria sederhana yang tidak begitu butuh  barang banyak untuk menandakan wilayahnya. Karena itu pula, meja itu hanya berhiaskan seperangkat komputer, beberapa figura foto, dan gelas-gelas kopi yang kosong.

“Asahi- _san_.”

Pria pemilik meja itu mengangkat wajah dari layar komputernya. Mukanya kuyu, kentara sekali kalau dia belum tidur untuk beberapa hari ke belakang.

“Ah, Inspektur Daichi,” Asahi—Azumane Asahi—menyahut lalu tersenyum. Niat ingin membuat interpretasi baik untuk sang atasan, Asahi justru membuat Daichi kasihan melihatnya. “Ada apa?”

“Sebaiknya, kau beristirahat,” tegas Daichi berkata. “Sudah hampir seminggu kau tidak tidur dengan benar. Kau pikir, dengan semua minuman energi dan kopi bisa membuatmu terus siaga?”

Bukannya mengiyakan, Asahi malah terkekeh. “Inspektur Daichi jadi terdengar seperti Suga- _san_ belakangan ini.”

Sang inspektur sontak merona. Netra cokelatnya membulat dan pipinya perlahan jadi semerah kepiting rebus. Asahi nyengir; memang tidak ada yang lebih lucu selain menjahili atasannya yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya ini.

Daichi lantas buru-buru berdeham; mencoba mengusir malu karena sudah digodai oleh bawahan sendiri. “Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Asahi.”

“Aku juga tidak.” Asahi kembali menghadap komputernya dan lanjut mengerjakan laporan yang sempat ditinggalkannya. Daichi menggeleng takjub. Nyaris dua setengah tahun dia memimpin divisi ini bersama dengan Ennoshita, dia tahu kalau Asahi adalah satu-satunya bawahannya merupakan seorang pekerja keras dan bukan tukang molor di meja.

“Masih soal ‘kasus’ itu, ya?”

Jemari Asahi berhenti menari di atas keyboard. Ekspresinya dalam sedetik berubah; matanya yang tadinya begitu lelah kini terlihat menyedihkan.

“Iya,” jawab Asahi lesu.

Bukannya Daichi tidak tahu soal di balik kesedihan yang terpancar di mata Asahi. Figura di sudut meja sudah menjelaskan segalanya.

Daichi hanya bisa menepuk bahu sang bawahan, bukan tanda bersimpati tapi juga sedikit motivasi.

“Tenang saja, Asahi. Kita akan menyelesaikan kasus itu.”

Daichi bukannya ingin memberikan harapan palsu, kawan.

“Kematian Nishinoya akan kita ungkap—apapun caranya.”

Sama seperti Asahi, Daichi juga ingin tahu apa alasan mengapa sang mantan bawahannya, Nishinoya Yuu, bisa tewas empat bulan lalu di kamar asramanya sendiri.

* * *

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau nyawa seorang Nishinoya Yuu akan berakhir begitu mengenaskan di sebuah tempat di mana seharusnya tidak akan terjadi kejahatan. Gedung markas Departemen Investigasi Kriminal yang bernaung di bawah Biro Kesejahteraan dan Keamanan Publik itu seharusnya jadi tempat teraman di kota; bukan hanya karena gedung itu punya pengawasan yang ketat tetapi juga tempat itu bukanlah tempat yang bisa dimasuki orang sembarangan.

Di gedung itu, bukan hanya ada orang-orang dengan hue cerah dan angka koefisien kriminal di bawah 100 yang berkeliaran. Pencakar langit itu juga dihuni oleh mereka-mereka yang disebut kriminal laten dalam sistem pemerintahan Sibyl System; mereka yang kata sistem itu adalah orang-orang berpotensi yang sayangnya harus tercemari busuknya dunia yang sudah kacau balau.

Departemen Investigasi Kriminal punya tiga buah divisi. Divisi ini dibuat khusus untuk bekerja bersama dengan Sibyl, untuk menjaga seluruh antero Jepang dari marabahaya ancaman psikososial yang bisa merusak tatanan masyarakat idaman yang sudah diciptakan Sibyl di zaman serba canggih ini. Setiap divisi memiliki 4 orang anjing pemburu, empat orang enforcer—mereka yang digadang-gadang Sibyl sebagai anjing potensial yang bisa mengendus dan menjadi tangan kanan tak langsung Sibyl untuk menindak para ‘kriminal’ seperti mereka.

Salah satunya adalah Asahi. Sudah hampir delapan tahun lamanya dia menjadi seorang enforcer; sudah hampir lima belas tahun lamanya dia menjadi seorang kriminal laten dengan koefisien kriminal yang nyaris menyentuh angka 160 dan hue yang selalu berputar-putar di warna laut yang dalam.

Entah sudah berapa kali, Asahi dipindah-pindah tugaskan. Dia dipanggil Sibyl mulanya untuk mengisi posisi kosong Hound 3 di Divisi 1 yang kehabisan anggota pasca kejadian meledaknya jumlah Psycho-Hazard di seputaran Tokyo, yang entah dari mana, pada masa itu, memiliki persenjataan lengkap bak seorang militan dari daerah Timur Tengah. Tidak sampai 6 bulan, Asahi pun dipindahkan lagi; kini ke Divisi 2 dan menyandang kode nama sebagai Chips 2 setelah pemegang kode sebelumnya tewas digerogoti penyakit gastroentritis. Tidak sampai tiga bulan kemudian pun, Asahi kembali ke Divisi 1 dan begitu selanjutnya sampai akhirnya dua tahun terakhir ini, Asahi bertahan di Divisi 3 dengan nama Lurcher 1 sebagai aliasnya ketika sedang menjalankan misi di lapangan.

Dan Nishinoya Yuu datang ke divisi itu dua tahun yang lalu, bersamaan dengan pindahnya Asahi dari Divisi 2. Hari itu, tidak sampai tiga jam setelah mereka berkenalan, kemunculan tanda-tanda Psycho-Hazard memanggil mereka untuk bertugas bersama. Waktu itu, di bawah perintah Daichi mereka memburu sang kriminal laten yang kedapatan nyaris bunuh diri setelah membunuh sejumlah wanita dengan alasan sakit hati.

Asahi belajar untuk tidak menilai seseorang dari sampulnya. Bicara pengalaman, memang Asahilah yang menang; kala itu, dia sendiri sudah tiga belas tahun jadi seorang laten dan Nishinoya baru menjalani hari pertamanya merasakan kembali dunia setelah tiga tahun berada di panti rehabilitasi dan satu tahun masa pelatihan untuk menjadi enforcer. Umur Asahi dan Nishinoya tidak begitu jauh, hanya berbeda empat tahun saja. Jika Asahi dilabel Sibyl sebagai kriminal laten karena stress berkepanjangan, Nishinoya direnggut kebebasannya karena sedikit maniaknya terhadap kematian. Di balik tubuh kecil dan sifat kekanakannya dia adalah orang yang mendalami kematian lebih dari seorang forensik sekalipun.

Dan jadi sebuah ironi tersendiri untuk Divisi 2 mendapati kematian Nishinoya.

Asahi menggeser tetikus di tangan untuk membuka file kematian sang mantan rekan kerja. Foto-foto hasil identifikasi dan berbagai video pernyataan juga hasil-hasil penyidikan mereka tidak juga menunjukkan titik terang untuk mengungkap kematian Nishinoya. Berita kalau Sibyl akan membekukan kasus kematian Nishinoya, jika sampai awal musim panas nanti kasusnya tidak juga terpecahkan, membuat Asahi tidak bisa diam—rela lembur siang-malam hanya untuk melakukan satu demi satu penyelidikan.

Tidak adil.

Hanya karena tidak ada yang menekan kasus ini, Sibyl tidak akan memprioritaskannya.

Keluarga Nishinoya tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi. Kontak darurat yang ada dalam profilnya adalah nomor palsu. Pemakaman Nishinoya pun pada hari itu hanya dihadiri oleh semua anggota biro tanpa ada satu pun kerabat dekatnya. Sebagai seorang kriminal laten, Asahi tidak lagi punya hak untuk meminta ini-itu berkenaan hukum, maka menuntut Sibyl untuk memperpanjang masa penyidikan sama dengan sia-sia jika Asahi yang melakukannya.

 Satu-satunya yang mungkin punya hak untuk meminta izin perpanjangan kasus mungkin hanya Daichi dan Ennoshita. Mereka masihlah warga Sibyl yang bisa diperhitungkan keberadaannya karena angka koefisien kriminal mereka sama sekali tidak membahayakan.

 Tapi, betapa Asahi tahu kalau tidak mudah untuk kedua inspektur itu mengurus hal-hal merepotkan seperti meminta perpanjangan penyelidikan meski dengan otoritas yang mereka punya.

Terlebih dengan betapa seringnya Daichi beradu urat dengan sang ketua biro, Oikawa Tooru.

Asahi menghela napas. Punggung yang lelah disandarkan pada sandaran kursi putarnya yang baru diganti seminggu lalu. Asahi menatap sedih foto jasad Nishinoya yang hancur; isi perutnya terburai dan matanya yang terbeliak. Dadanya hancur, setiap rusuk Nishinoya berpatahan. Rambut hitamnya tidak berdiri, terkulai lemas dengan darah tanpa gel rambut yang biasanya melapis tiap helai rambut itu.

“Ada kasus!” Ennoshita datang dengan napas terengah. Perangkat holo yang melingkari tangan kanannya menyala, menampilkan sepetak peta digital dengan titik merah yang berkedip-kedip. “Tanaka, Kageyama, ikut aku!” Tidak pakai pilih-pilih, Ennoshita membawa dua personilnya untuk dibawa memburu kriminal laten.

“BAIK!”

Keduanya segera bangkit dari mejanya masing-masing dan berlari menuju ruang loker untuk berganti pakaian. Ennoshita cepat menyambar jaket lapangannya yang tersampir di kursinya.

“Daichi- _san_.” Ennoshita menepuk bahu seniornya pelan. “Bisa ikut aku sebentar?”

Daichi melirik Asahi sebentar sebelum mengekori inspektur baru itu. Ennoshita membawa menjauhi markas, sebelum akhirnya langkah lelaki itu berhenti dan kedua matanya lurus menatap Daichi.

“Ketua Oikawa menyuruhku untuk melakukan rekuitmentasi enforcer baru untuk menggantikan Nishinoya,” Ennoshita berucap dengan suara pelan. “Aku tahu kita semua masih berkabung tapi Ketua ada benarnya. Divisi kita tidak bisa bergerak maksimal kalau cuma punya tiga orang enforcer.”

Daichi sudah lama memikirkan hal ini. Satu hari, tepat setelah pemakaman Nishinoya, Daichi mulai membayangkan apa jadinya divisi yang dipimpinnya ini kalau mereka sudah kehilangan satu tenaga kerja mereka. Bagi Daichi, kematian Nishinoya adalah pukulan besar. Bahkan selama satu minggu setelah hari itu, Daichi bolak-balik konsultasi pada seorang psikiatri langganannya untuk memastikan koefisien kriminal dan huenya tetap aman.

“Sugawara- _san_ sudah menerima daftar kriminal laten potensial dari Pusat Rehabilitasi Karasuno di Miyagi untuk rekuitmentasi kita kali ini.” Ennoshita melirik lagi perangkat holonya setelah benda itu berbunyi tanda kalau Tanaka dan Kageyama sudah bersiap di bawah. “Kita akan bicarakan ini lagi nanti, Daichi- _san_.”

“... Ah, oke.”

Ennoshita menarik retsleting jaket lapangannya dan memandang Daichi sebentar.

“Sebelum rekuitmentasi, kita harus memecahkan kematian Nishinoya terlebih dahulu.”

Ennoshita lalu berlari sambil memberi komando lewat perangkat holonya, tidak memberi waktu pada Daichi untuk menjawab.

* * *

“Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi! Namaku Nishinoya Yuu. Salam kenal!”

“OSSUUU!!”

“Eh, uh, aku Asahi Azumane. Mohon kerjasamanya.”

“...”

Tidak ada sahutan. Sesi berkenalan ulang yang dilakukan Asahi di hadapan dua enforcer dan dua atasan barunya sama sekali tidak mendapat reaksi seperti apa yang diterima Nishinoya.

Memang betul adanya kalau dari antara mereka semua, Asahilah yang paling tua dan berpengalaman. Asahi mengerti kalau orang-orang di tempat kerjanya yang baru ini akan segan padanya; mempertimbangkan umur dan juga penampilan.

_Duh, ingin rasanya Asahi melakukan operasi plastik saja untuk mengubah wajahnya._

“Maaf atas kelancangan kami sebelumnya. Aku Inspektur Sawamura Daichi dan yang disebelahku ini Inspektur Ennoshita Chikara.” Daichi mengambil alih percakapan dengan memperkenalkan dirinya dan rekan sesama inspekturnya. “Rekan kalian sesama enforcer yang ada di sana itu adalah Tanaka Ryuunosuke dan Kageyama Tobio. Mohon kerjasamanya.”

Daichi membungkuk formal dan Asahi balas membungkuk dengan cepat. Ketika Daichi sudah menegakkan badannya kembali dan kedua bolamatanya pun melirik Tanaka penuh makna.

“Pak Inspektur, _shift_ kami lima menit lagi akan selesai!” Tanaka berseru dari kursinya sambil mengangkat tangan. Diperhatikan dari sudut mana pun, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau mungkin Tanaka dan Kageyama sudah tidak tidur berhari-hari. Cangkir kertas kopi yang menumpuk di sudut-sudut meja mereka sudah terlalu banyak. Bahkan sepanjang Asahi menjadi enforcer, dia tidak pernah minum kopi sebanyak itu.

“Pak Inspektur sama sekali tidak berperikemanusiaan jika Anda membuat kami lembur lagi—sudah empat hari kami tidak tidur!” Kageyama mengeluh. Alisnya menukik, matanya berkedut, dan area di bawah matanya sudah macam dicoreng arang saking gelap kantung matanya.

“Bukannya kalian dibebaskan dari panti rehabilitasi untuk kami pekerjakan seperti ini?” celetuk Ennoshita dengan nada bercanda. Namun, ketika wajah Tanaka berubah seram dan ekspresi Kageyama terlihat semakin kesal, ingin rasanya Ennoshita menarik kata-katanya. “SUDAH HENTIKAN WAJAH KALIAN YANG SEPERTI ITU! PULANG KE MASS SANA!”

Tanaka pun bersorak. Kageyama dirangkulnya.

“Kageyama, kita ditantang oleh Kenma untuk main mahjong, lho! Kau mau ikut? Yang menang bakal dapat clear pasta rasa barbekyu!”

“Akan kukalahkan si kucing sialan itu!”

“HEH, DARIPADA KALIAN MAIN—“

“HWAHAHAHAHA, ANDA TAK PUNYA WEWENANG SEKARANG! _SHIFT_ KAMI SUDAH SELESAI! SAMPAI JUMPA NANTI, PAK INSPEKTUR!”

“SIALAN—“

“Uhuk.”

Daichi berdeham dan Ennoshita menelan sisa umpatannya, sama sekali tidak punya nyali untuk lanjut berkata-kata kasar.

Asahi sudah biasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Di divisi mana pun dia di tempatkan selalu ada saja pertengkaran tak bermutu seperti ini. Namun, tawa Nishinoya membuatnya menarik sedikit sudut-sudut bibirnya.

“Kalau besok senggang, kami akan mengajakmu berkeliling gedung ini, Nishinoya,” ucap Daichi. “Orang yang di sebelahmu itu juga personel lama—psst, paling tua juga, kau harus jaga sikap, mengerti? Jadi, jangan segan bertanya padanya kalau ada-apa-apa.”

Nishinoya tiba-tiba menatap Asahi dengan tatapan berbinar.

Daichi pun menguap. Dasi yang melingkari kerah kemejanya yang sudah kusut dikendurkan dan rompinya dilepas. “ _Shift_ ku juga sudah hampir habis, Ennoshita. Aku titip anggota baru, ya.”

“Siap!”

Daichi menyeringai sambil menyampirkan rompi yang lembap oleh keringat ke bahunya selagi kaki-kakinya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

“Besok kita akan mengatur ulang jadwal _shift_ yang baru. Tolong ingatkan Tanaka dan Kageyama untuk besok datang pagi seperti biasa.“ Daichi melambaikan tangan. “Aku tunggu laporan kalian besok pagi, Enforcer.”

Asahi menggerang dan Nishinoya menjawab semangat.

‘Dasar anak baru.’

Asahi mencoba maklum.

* * *

 [Penilaian ancaman target telah diperbaharui. Enforcer mode: Lethal—Target telah dimusnahkan.”

Asahi melongo. Kriminal laten yang menjadi incarannya tiba-tiba saja sudah diledakkan oleh proyektil elektromagentik entah dari mana; meledak menjadi gumpalan-gumpalan daging menjijikkan yang bersimbah darah.

Asahi menyapukan pandang, mencari siapa gerangan yang sudah menghabisi mangsa yang sudah diikutinya dengan susah payah. Tidak banyak tempat yang bisa dipakai untuk bersembunyi di dalam bekas pabrik amunisi ini. Tong-tong besar yang dulunya berisi mesiu rapat ke dinding sehingga tidak bisa dipakai menyamar. Itu sebabnya Asahi sampai nekat memanjat kerangka bangunan, yang untungnya masih bisa dipakai untuk menahan beban tubuhnya, dan hendak menembak sang kriminal laten yang masih kebingungan di bawah kendali depresan dari sana.

Asahi ingin memaki jadinya.

Dan dari balik sebuah mesin produksi, muncullah Nishinoya dengan seringai lebarnya. Dominator disandarkan dibahunya.

“Ehehehe.”

‘Ehehehe, kepalamu.’ Asahi mengumpat dalam hati. Dengan satu lompatan Asahi turun dari batang besi yang dipijaknya, bergerak lincah dengan kemampuan parkour yang dulu dipelajarinya, dan mendarat sebelum menjitak kepala Nishinoya gemas. “Jangan asal menembak begitu!”

“Maaf, maaf.” Nishinoya mengusap pucuk kepalanya yang kena kepala tangan Asahi. “Aku juga sama sekali tidak bisa melihatmu dari sana, hehe.” Tangannya menunjukkan tempat dia bersembunyi barusan, sebuah tempat kecil pada mesin produksi,  yang jelas-jelas tidak akan muat kalau dimasuki oleh pria dewasa berbadan sedang seperti kriminal laten yang baru mereka musnahkan barusan.

Asahi merutuk badan kecil Nishinoya yang bisa masuk ke mana saja.

“Omong-omong kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini?”

Saat _briefing_ tadi memang ada benarnya kalau Asahi dan Nishinoya dibuat berpencar oleh Daichi untuk memaksimalkan jangkauan pencarian. Tapi, Asahi tidak menyangka kalau Nishinoya akan berdiam di tempat seperti itu untuk menunggu mangsanya.

“Insting?” Nishinoya garuk-garuk kepala. “Daichi- _san_ menyuruhku untuk menggunakan insting untuk menebak ke mana kriminal laten akan pergi. Jadi, karena jalan depan sudah diberi blokade oleh komissa dan satu lusin drone dan kelompok Ennoshita- _san_ sudah mengamankan bagian samping, berarti laten itu akan ke mari, bukan?”

“Masih ada pintu darurat sebelum ruangan ini yang tidak punya penjagaan. Kenapa kau bersembunyi di sana, bukan di ke balik gerbang itu?” Daichi tiba-tiba datang sambil bertanya. Di belakangnya dua ekor drone mengikuti untuk melakukan identifikasi.

“Aku jadi bingung kenapa kalian bertanya begitu,” jawab Nishinoya. “Bukannya kami, kriminal laten, memang harus bisa berpikir seperti kriminal laten lainnya? Pertanyaan Daichi- _san_ jadi sama sekali tidak masuk akal.”

Nishinoya mendekati tubuh buruan mereka yang sudah tidak lagi utuh, mencolek sedikit daging yang masih lengket dengan tubuh itu dengan dominator di tangannya.

“Aku kadang bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Sibyl perlu sekali menindak kriminal laten seperti ini ketika koefisien kriminalnya lebih dari angka 300? Memangnya karena pernah membunuh atau merasa bersalah setelah berhubungan badan dengan perempuan asing yang tak kaukenali karena hasrat yang menggebu-gebu itu bukan lagi manusia?”

“...”

“Lucu sekali, bukan? Sibyl sudah seperti Tuhan.”

* * *

Asahi mengerjapkan mata.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Kata-kata itu lagi.

Asahi mendengus keras-keras. Mimpi yang menyebalkan.

 Ia menegakkan tubuh dan meringis mendapati punggung dan lehernya terasa sakit. Asahi meregangkan tubuhnya sambil menguap, matanya menyapu keadaan sekitar. Hanya ada Ennoshita yang sibuk dengan komputernya dan Kageyama sibuk dengan konsol di tangannya.

Ah, sudah berapa lama dia tidur di mejanya sendiri?

Asahi  melirik jam yang tertera di layar komputernya; pukul 4. Cukup kaget mendapati kalau hari sudah hampir pagi.

“Teruskan saja tidurnya, Asahi- _san_ ,” Ennoshita berkata tapi matanya tak juga lepas dari layar komputernya. “ _Shift_ -mu akan mulai jam 8 nanti. Sebaiknya, kau sudah beristirahat dengan baik atau Daichi- _san_ akan marah karena laporan kesehatanmu memburuk.”

Asahi ingin melakukannya. Tapi, ketika dua bola matanya lagi-lagi bertemu dengan dokumen-dokumen virtual tentang kematian Nishinoya, kantuk itu pergi; kepalanya mulai bereaksi lagi untuk memikirkan apa-apa saja yang mungkin bisa menjadi petunjuk kematian Nishinoya.

“Aku akan ke toilet sebentar.”

Asahi bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik jas yang tercantol pada dinding sekat meja kerjanya.

Asahi butuh angin segar. Mungkin sedikit kopi dan udara dingin di luar bisa meredakan stressnya.

Ketika kopi sudah di tangan dan udara dingin sudah mengelus wajah, Asahi mengecek perangkat holonya dan menghela napas melihat notifikasi perubahan huenya yang mendadak gelap sehabis tidur barusan.

Kalau tidak cepat-cepat diubah, Daichi bisa marah.

Asahi menempelkan kaleng kopinya pada kening yang masih lengket oleh keringat. Langit yang gelap, masih bertabur sedikit bintang, tidak juga menghibur hatinya.

Tidak ada yang menyenangkan sejak Nishinoya mati.

Asahi hanya bisa mendesah lagi.

* * *

“SELAMAT PAGI DIVISI TIGAAAAA!!!”

Laki-laki itu muncul sambil melompat salto dan bersorak. Kemejanya tidak terkancing dengan benar sehingga kaus hitam dengan tulisan noraknya terumbar ke mana-mana. Setelah kemarin dia masuk ke dalam markas dengan celana tidak direstleting dan jas yang tertinggal di toilet, mungkin hari ini Nishinoya cukup mawas sampai-sampai dia hanya meninggalkan dasinya.

Namun, sama seperti kemarin, Nishinoya muncul tepat sebelum _briefing_ pagi dimulai. Daichi sudah memelototinya dengan tatapan memperingatkan dan Ennoshita cepat-cepat menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan mengecek perangkat holonya.

“Dari mana saja kau?” tanya Asahi begitu Nishinoya menggeser kursinya untuk sejajar dengan Kageyama dan Tanaka yang sudah duduk manis dengan wajah kusam kurang tidur mereka. “Bukannya satu jam yang lalu kau sudah sarapan di kafetaria? Kenapa tidak langsung buru-buru kemari?”

Nishinoya mengalihkan wajahnya dari interface hologram yang memancar dari gawai di tangannya dan tersenyum kecil. “Aku ketiduran lagi di kamar kecil, hehehe.”

Asahi tahu ada yang aneh. Tapi apa dayanya? Memaksakan diri untuk bertanya padanya pun hanya akan mengundang curiga.

“ _Briefing_ pagi ini akan dimulai dengan laporan hue kalian.” Layar besar di belakang Daichi pun memunculkan sejumlah grafik dan foto-foto mereka semua. “Asahi, warnamu menggelap,” ucap Daichi, lurus dan tajam, seperti anak panah dan menusuk Asahi tepat di dada. “Apa ada yang kaupikirkan?”

Asahi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melirik Nishinoya yang ada di sebelahnya. “Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Mungkin hanya kelelahan? Hahaha.”

“Trek hue-mu sebelum masuk divisi ini belum pernah seburuk ini.” Dua bolamata cokelat milik Daichi menatapnya dalam-dalam. “Kau bisa berkonsultasi dengan Sugawara kalau memang masalahmu tidak mau didengar oleh kami.”

“Ba-baik.”

“Baiklah. Selanjutnya—“

Sisa _briefing_ pagi itu tidak lagi didengar Asahi.

* * *

“FWAHHH—ASAHI!”

Ketika Asahi menapakkan kakinya di ruang analisis forensik, Sugawara menyambutnya dengan semburan kopi yang segera membasahi kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya.

“Sugawara...”

Asahi sudah biasa. Dalam hati dia bersyukur karena kali ini Sugawara Koushi, sang analis, menyambutnya dengan sesuatu yang tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit.

“Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kukira tadi kau itu Aone atau siapalah itu namanya—orang seram yang badannya besar sepertimu juga!”

“...O-oh.”

Ya ampun, apa tidak ada tempat di dunia ini yang tidak mengomentari penampilan dan tampang Asahi?

“Jadi, ada apa?” Sugawara melempar handuk pada Asahi dan kembali menduduki meja kerjanya yang dikelilingi oleh layar-layar komputer yang menyala. Kacamata yang bertengger di kepala dipindahkan ke pangkal hidungnya. ”Kau mau konsultasi atau semacamnya? Aku bisa mendengarkan sambil bekerja. Duduklah di mana pun kau suka!”

Ruangan itu hanya ditempati oleh Sugawara seorang—biro belum bisa menemukan pengganti Akaashi Keiji setelah surat pengunduran dirinya setahun silam—sehingga banyak sekali kursi tak berpemilik berserak di sana. Namun, Asahi memilih untuk duduk di sofa berdebu di pojok ruangan itu.

Entah kenapa, asbak yang terletak di meja menggoda Asahi untuk kembali merokok.

“Sugawara masih merokok?

“Tidak. Kalau kau mau merokok, merokok saja. Aku tidak akan tergoda.”

_Modus mengemis rokok pun tidak berhasil, kawan._

“Aku dengar dari Daichi kalau belakangan ini warnamu jadi suram.” Asahi tidak menyangka kalau Sugawara akan memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. “Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?”

_Pertanyaan itu lagi._

“...” Asahi memilih untuk bisu.

“Aku tidak akan cerita dengan siapapun, kok.”

“Kau pikir, aku ini tidak tahu kalau kau itu bank informasinya Daichi? Tebak dari siapa Daichi tahu kalau aku sempat menyukaikan  Shimizu sebelum dia pergi menikah dan berhenti dari tempat ini,” sungut Asahi sebal. “Kau sudah membuatku seperti tidak tahu diri di depan Daichi, Sugawara.”

Sugawara hanya terkikik.

“Memangnya kau sudah tidak menyukainya lagi? Kadang-kadang, dia masih menanyakan kabar kita semua, lho.”

“Perempuan itu sudah punya suami.” Asahi beralih menatap langit-langit untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi kecewanya. “Sugawara sendiri?”

“Eh ya... karena sampai sekarang Sibyl belum menemukan jodoh yang cocok untukku, aku masih menyukainya, haha—HEH, SIALAN! KAU MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN!”

“Begitukah?”

“...” Sugawara membalikkan kursinya dan menatap Asahi. Tangannya bersidekap, kening berkedut dalam, dan alisnya menukik tajam. “Kalau kau kemari untuk mengharapkan rokok, sebaiknya kau main mahjong dengan enforcer lainnya—”

“Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Nishinoya?” sembur Asahi. “Sesuatu, kau tahu? Misalnya, dia pernah datang ke mari untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh atau catatannya sebelum jadi kriminal laten ada yang aneh atau apalah begitu?”

“...”

“Sugawara?”

“Kau juga menyadarinya, eh?” Sugawara beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya sebelum menghampiri Asahi. “Tiap kali dia ke sini dia bertanya-tanya soal Sibyl System.” Sugawara melempar kotak rokoknya pada Asahi dan melompat duduk ke sofa di depan Asahi. “Aku sudah pernah berusaha untuk membuka komputer yang ada di ruangannya dan, entah bagaimana caranya, dia mengunci perangkat itu sampai sistemku kalah telak dibuatnya.” Sugawara mendesah dan mengambil sebatang rokok untuk diselipkan di mulutnya.

Sibyl System?

Asahi tiba-tiba teringat soal ucapan Nishinoya tempo hari.

_Aku kadang bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Sibyl perlu sekali menindak kriminal laten seperti ini ketika koefisien kriminalnya lebih dari angka 300?_

“Dia tertarik dengan sistemnya, mungkin? Bukannya dia sempat mengecap bangku kuliah teknologi?”

“Ketertarikan dia terhadap Sibyl bukan lagi soal penasaran.” Sugawara pun menggigit filter rokoknya. Asahi mendapati dua mata sang analis itu berkilat-kilat. “Dia seperti sedang menyelidiki.”

“Eh?”

“Kemarilah.” Sugawara mengajak Asahi untuk mengikutinya. Laki-laki berambut sewarna platina itu membuka salah satu folder di komputernya, sebuah folder tua dengan label tahun 2098, dan menunjuk sejumlah dokumen-dokumen dan foto-foto kepada Asahi. “Aku belum pernah menceritakan ini pada Daichi atau Ennoshita. File ini aku tunjukkan perdana padamu, Asahi.”

Asahi tidak merasa tersanjung—foto sejumlah mayat anak-anak yang sudah tak jelas lagi bentuknya sukses membuat perutnya seperti sedang diobok-obok.

“Sampai sepuluh tahun yang lalu, setidaknya, masih ada sekelompok yang menentang keberadaan Sibyl. Mereka mengadakan sebuah proyek di daerah pinggiran, daerah yang tidak begitu dijaga ketat oleh Sibyl dan membuat anak-anak ini menjadi percobaan mereka.”

“Apa yang mereka... inginkan?”

Tujuan mereka pastilah besar. Di dunia yang sudah serba cepat dan canggih seperti ini, memiliki keturunan bukan lagi jadi prioritas utama.

_Selama kau bisa senang dirimu sendiri, kenapa kau harus repot-repot mengasuh anak seperti orang bodoh?_

Karena doktrin tak langsung itu, orang-orang di masa kini tidak begitu mengutamakan ingin memiliki keturunan untuk alasan cinta mereka.

Oleh karena itu, jika mereka sampai mengorbankan nyawa sejumlah anak kecil, tujuan mereka pasti bukan hanya sekadar ingin membuat revolusi baru pada anak-anak itu

“Zero Project; itu nama proyek ini.” Sugawara menelan ludah sebelum kembali melanjutkan, “Mereka ingin membuat anak-anak ini memiliki koefisien kriminal sebesar nol.”

Hari itu, Asahi merasa seperti baru saja disambar petir.

* * *

Asahi terbangun dari lamunannya berkat dering ribut dari perangkat holonya.

Daichi memanggilnya dan notifikasi enam panggilan tak terjawabnya membuat ia segan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

_Matilah, Asahi._

“Asahi- _san_!” Asahi berbalik dan tiba-tiba saja melemparkan jaket kulit miliknya tepat ke wajah. “Daichi- _san_ butuh bantuan! Ada masalah di tempat Daichi- _san_ melakukan penyidikan! Inspektur Ennoshita sudah ada di bawah dan menunggu kita.”

“O-oke!”

Asahi buru-buru mengikuti Kageyama sambil memakai jaket kulitnya. Begitu sampai di lantai terbawah, kedua itu melihat sang inspektur baru sudah lengkap dengan jaket lapangannya yang berwarna biru dan berlogokan simbol biro di bagian punggungnya juga angka 108 di lengan kirinya.

“Cepat masuk!” Tidak biasanya, mungkin karena keadaan kali ini begitu berbahaya, Ennoshita berteriak.

Dalam van yang membawa mereka ke sebuah daerah di pinggiran kota Setamachi, Asahi kembali kepikiran soal kematian Nishinoya dan percakapannya dengan Sugawara sebulan sebelum Nishinoya tewas.

* * *

[Analisis psikologi portabel dan sistem penegakan, Dominator, telah diaktifkan. Verifikasi pengguna: Enforcer Azumane Asahi.Satuan: Biro Keamanan Publik; Departemen Investigasi Kriminal. Izin penggunaan Dominator: dikonfirmasi. Anda adalah pengguna yang valid. Saat in senjata dalam mode: Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Bidik dengan tenang dan lumpuhkan target.]

Turun dari van, Asahi segera mengambil dominatornya dan membiarkan melakukan pemindaian singkat pada mata dan perangkat holo di pergelangan tangannya sebelum akhirnya bergabung dengan kelompoknya Daichi yang sudah mengumbar aura suram nan gelap dari kejauhan.

“Tidak ada _briefing_ ulang. Kali ini kita akan mengandalkan insting berburu kalian untuk mencari kriminal laten ini sebelum dia berubah jadi Psycho-Hazard dan mengacau di dalam hotel ini.” Daichi segera memberi perintah. “Karena keterbatasan drone dan komissa yang kita punya, pengunjung di lantai sepuluh ke atas belum dievakuasi dan tiap jalan keluar di tempat ini sudah diblokir. Sugawara tidak bisa banyak membantu kali ini juga karena akses hotel ini tidak juga keluar.”

Tiba-tiba, muka Daichi jadi tambah kecut.

“Kita akan bagi tim. Ada 15 lantai tersisa untuk diperiksa. Kageyama akan memeriksa di tiga lantai pertama. Lantai selanjutnya akan diperiksa oleh Ennoshita. Lantai enam belas sampai delapan belas akan diperiksa oleh Tanaka. Lantai 19 sampai 21, aku yang memeriksa. Lantai sisanya sampai ke atap, Asahi yang pegang. ” Asahi hendak protes. Namun, mata Daichi yang nyalang memandangnya membuat ia urung untuk megajukan keluhan yang sudah terkumpul di ujung lidah.

Deru helikopter dan angin hebat yang dibuat oleh baling-balingnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Daichi dan Ennoshita bertukar pandang sebentar sebelum mengangguk bersamaan.

“Kageyama, Tanaka, ikut aku!” Ennoshita berseru. Kakinya melangkah terlebih dahulu memasuki pintu hotel itu dengan dominator bersiaga di tangannya dan dua enforcer yang dipanggilnya cepat mengikuti.

“Ayo, Asahi!” Daichi meraih tangga tali yang terjulur dari badan helikopter. “Tidak ada waktu untuk takut dengan ketinggian!”

“Aku tidak takut!”

* * *

Asahi menapaki lantai atap keramik hotel dan segera menatap awas keadaan di sekitarnya. Earphone nirkabel yang terpasang di telinga kanan mendengar satu demi satu laporan dari rekan-rekan lainnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu memulai pencarian mereka.

“Atap Hotel Shiratori; aman,” Asahi melapor.

Perangkat holonya berkedip. Ada nama Daichi di layar kecilnya. Asahi tidak perlu berpikir ulang dan segera mengangkatnya.

“Asahi, kau dengar aku?” Dari earphone nirkabel itu, terdengar suara Daichi yang berbisik.

“Ya.”

“Seharusnya, aku mengatakan hal ini padamu sebelum aku masuk ke dalam hotel ini tadi sewaktu kita ada di dalam helikopter.”

“Uh?”

“Sugawara bilang padaku kalau sudah tahu soal Zero Project.”

Kaki Asahi berhenti menuruni anak-anak tangga. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh otot di tubuhnya terasa tegang.

“Jadi, ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian Nishinoya?”

“Ya—“

Asahi mendengar derap kaki  dan ia cepat mengacungkan dominatornya dalam posisi siaga.

“Sugawara tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun sampai lima belas menit sebelum kalian datang tadi—tapi dia sudah melakukan penelitian mendalam soal proyek itu karena dulu perilaku aneh Nishinoya.”

Napas Asahi tertahan sebentar. Namun, Asahi terpaksa menajamkan kembali pendengaran telinga kanannya dan membagi fokusnya untuk mencari langkah kaki itu dan mendengar penjelasan Daichi.

“Sejak awal, Zero Project itu sudah gagal dan seharusnya Nishinoya dimusnahkan sejak lama.”

Rambut-rambut di tengkuk Asahi meremang. Pori-pori kulitnya merekah. Untuk sedetik, Asahi merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan keseimbangannya hilang.

_Memangnya apa salah Nishinoya sampai dia harus dimusnahkan?_

Egoisme orang dewasa yang tidak bisa menerima revolusi dunia yang akan membuat hidup mereka sekilas terasa lebih bahagia, yang sudah mengorbankan banyak nyawa anak kecil tak berdosa— _dasar anjing._

Asahi ingin mengumpat keras-keras.

“Lalu?” Akhirnya, Asahi berani bertanya.

“Aku berasumsi kalau Nishinoya, sebelum jadi kriminal laten, ingin membangun kembali proyek itu. Dia bukan menyukai kematian, dia ingin tahu apa yang membuat setiap orang memiliki nilai yang berbeda di depan Sibyl.”

Dan segalanya mulai terhubung sekarang.

Namun, langkah kaki itu jadi semakin jauh terdengar. Asahi mendecih dan mempercepat langkahnya sebelum langkah itu kembali menghilang.

“Daichi- _san_ , kurasa aku mendapatkan targetnya.”

Asahi menuruni tangga lagi dan derap kaki itu kembali terdengar jelas. Bingkai pemindai dominator pun perlahan berubah merah.

“Daichi- _san_! BERSIAGA DI LANTAI 21! DIA MENGARAH PADAMU!”

Asahi menjulurkan dominatornya dari celah di pegangan tangga begitu rambut Hanamaki, sang kriminal laten buruan Divisi 3, kelihatan dari tempatnya berpijak.

[Penilaian ancaman target—]

Dominator tak mengunci targetnya. Karena struktur tangga yang melingkar sudah mengaburkan pemindainya, Asahi terpaksa melompati sejumlah anak tangga untuk mengejar Hanamaki.

“APA AKU PERLU ALASAN HIDUP JIKA SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG PUNYA NASIB SEPERTIKU SEKARANG SUDAH MATI?!”

Sebelum Asahi sampai, Daichi sudah berhasil memojokkannya. MoncongdDominator Daichi sudah menodongnya. Satu kamar dominator di tangan Daichi sudah terbuka.

Lethal Eliminator.

Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk Hanamaki mendapatkan pengampunan Sibyl.

Mau tidak mau, Asahi pun mengarahkan moncong dominatornya pada Hanamaki.

[Penilaian ancaman telah diperbaharui. Mode enforcer: Lethal Eliminator. Bidiklah dengan hati-hati.]

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum Asahi dan Daichi menarik pelatuk dominatornya masing-masing.

“Kami ini seharusnya mati. Kami tidak bisa membuat koefisien kami selamanya bersih di depan mata Sibyl,” Hanamaki berkata, sudut-sudut matanya menitikkan air mata. “Tembaklah. Biar produk gagal buatan pemerintah ini hancur tak bersisa.”

Daichi sama sekali tidak bergerak. Rahangnya semakin mengeras dan pegangannya pada dominator menguat. Di lain sisis, Asahi enggan memindahkan telunjuknya ke atas pelatuk.

Hanamaki tahu siapa Nishinoya. Mungkin jika dia bisa mereka bimbing sampai tenang, koefisiennya akan berkurang sedikit—dua belas angka saja supaya pemindai dominator bisa melakukan penilaian ulang dan mengubah modenya menjadi pelumpuh biasa.

“Tidak mau, kah?”

Hanamaki melepas jaket yang dikenakannya. Tubuh itu rupanya sudah ditempeli bom tekanan tinggi yang bila meledak akan menghancurkan tubuhnya sama seperti bila peluru elektromagnetik dominator yang sedang dalam mode elimanator bersarang di tubuh.

“Selamat tinggal, dunia.”

Hanamaki menekan detonatornya, tanpa bisa dicegah, dan meledakkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Darah terciprat ke segala arah. Dari kepala hingga kaki Daichi dan Asahi banjir oleh cairan kental itu.

Bagian tubuh Hanamaki yang tersisa hanya tinggal kakinya.

Hanamaki mati.

Tidak ada lagi tersisa tentang Nishinoya Yuu.

.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> MEPET BANGET DAH  
> SASUGA THE POWER OF KEPEPET


End file.
